vacacciones con los kaiba
by shizukoDkoray
Summary: tras una apuesta perdida yugi y sus amigos viaja a una casa de campo de lso hermanos kaiba... donde se esconden secretos y vajas paciones, que surjira cada noche y ruidos y cosas estrañas
1. a si empezó todo

Un día de verano en la ciudad domino, las clases por fin terminarían y darían paso a unas grandiosas vacaciones, en la quita avenida venían dos personas caminando

-Mokuba: ¿Qué piensas hacer en vacaciones?-pregunto un chico bajito a un chico mas alto y de mayor edad que el

-Duke:-sonriendo maliciosa mente- iré a unas vacaciones de campo

-Mokuba: ¿con quien? seto y yo también iremos a una casa de campo que recién compro- dijo el chico con desden a quien le costaba separase de su compañero

-Duke: Mmm..Iré solo...-Mirando hacia un lado serio-

-Mokuba: quieres ir a la casa? seto no esta se fue de viajes y bueno ya que nos separaremos pasemos estos últimos días lo mas juntos posible ¿si?- dijo inocentemente pero en la cabeza de duke se formaba un plan maliciosamente- podríamos hablar no se

-Duke: Me parece una esplendida idea -sonriendo lo voltea a ver con una mirada penetrante-

Por fin llegaron a la casa de mokuba entraron y subieron a el cuarto de mokuba ya cómodos los sirvientes trajeron té y algunos dulces

-Duke: ...Tu cama se me muy cómoda...-comiendo un chocolate-

-Mokuba: este... pues si - decía el chico sonrojado- este la tuya debe ser mas cómoda es de dos plazas y no entiendo que te gusta de la mía -tomando un poco de te-

Duke: El solo hecho de que contenga tu olor me encanta...-Sonriendo toma un poco de te-

Mokuba: -se le queda mirando perplejo-este no entiendo te gusta mi olor ¿que tiene?

Duke: -Lamiéndole el cuello- El no vendrá...Y en ese tiempo puedo hacerte lo que desee Acostándolo en su cama colocándose el arriba- Vamos no temas -sonriendo- prometo que no dolerá

Mokuba: no le temo al dolor se que tu no me aras daño pero... temo que no te guste

Duke: -Desabrochándole el pantalón- Solo déjate llevar y déjame escuchar tus gemidos cual si fueras un ángel

Mokuba: OH duke - besando su cuello- los Ángeles no son tan pervertidos

*Duke: -Le toma tu parte intima bajando su rostro hasta introducirlo en su boca- Se Mio

*mokuba-duke...- decía entre gemidos arqueando la espalda - para... no... porf...esper...-no podía articular palabras y duke no se molestaba en hacerle caso-

Duke: -Chapándole apasionadamente- Déjate llevar quiero probarte

Mokuba quien se dio por vencido empezó a gemir mas fuerte ya no reprimía el deseo y el gusto que le estaba causando su compañero sujetando las sabanas con fuerza se hundió en el placer y el deseo de ser de duke, a pesar de los muchos años gustos solo yugi sabia de su relación y duke y el nuca habían tenido relaciones realmente porque mokuba no se sentía listo solo habían llegado a tocarse.

Duke: -Se quita el pantalón y voltea al chico- Amo cuando gimes...-Rozándole por detrás- ¿Estas listo?

Mokuba: - se mete un dedo sensualmente a la boca- aja-suelta en un leve gemido

Duke: -Lo penetra con fuerza comenzando el movimiento rápidamente-...-Jadeando-

Mokuba-soltando gemidos entre dolor y placer decía el nombre de su amado entre jadeos y gemidos- duke...-de repente mokuba creyó sentir los paso de alguien y su mente se congelo-duke... mi... mi hermano esta en casa- decía pálidamente y se quito de enzima a duke

Duke: Tranquilo yo cerré co seguro antes de hacer esto

Mayordomo: ¿Esta todo bien?-tocándola puerta-

Duke: De maravillas muchas gracias

Sirvienta: joven kaiba el señor kaiba lo espera en su despacho y dice que puede llevar a su invitado a la sala puesto que el cuarto no es para reexhibir visista

Duke: -Abotonándole el pantalon- ...Aburrido

Mokuba: duke-susurro- ya vamos clara, Frank en un momento lo siento duke

Duke: ...-Se termina de acomodar y toma un chocolate- Ya estas listo?

Mokuba: no te enojes are lo que sea para que me perdones

Duke: Entonces serás mi acompañante en las vacaciones

Mokuba: no puedo m i hermano no me dejara no me dejo ir con yugi el año Pasado

Mokuba: duke espera-salio detrás de duke y lo tomo por el brazo vigilo que no había nadie en el pasillo y luego dijo- tengo una idea la única salvación que podamos pasar las vacaciones con tigo podemos ir de vacaciones a una casa de campo pero no la tulla la mía si yugi y sus amigos van mi hermano será lo menso que me prestara atención porque querrá batirse en duelo con el todo el tiempo

Duke: -Se separa con brusquedad- Esta bien

Mokuba: seria de la casa ay un bosque en el una caballa que ni siquiera seto sabe la descubrí cuando la fuimos a comprar podremos ir y hacer lo que nos plazca y nadie lo sabrá bueno amenos que despertemos a todos porque sabes que me excitaría mas hacer travesuras en la cara de seto sin que el se de cuenta

Duke: ...-silencio-

Mokuba:- con voz algo juguetona- sabes que seto se cree perfecto yo quiero mirarle la cara estas vacaciones con satisfacción de saber que estoy haciendo cosas a sus espaldas y el no se da cuenta, eso me excita, me excita que corramos riesgos que lo hagamos donde el nos pueda encontrar que ¿acaso no me quieres dar placer?- haciendo un puchero

Duke: ...-Lo mira fríamente y se da media vuelta- Nos vemos en el campamento -Riendo-

Mokuba: no te enojes a demás yo se como convencer a seto de que los deje ir a todos incluso a joei ¿que no te gusta la idea de verles la cara de idiotas a todos -decía detrás de duke con autentica emoción- ¿ya te vas?

Duke:-fríamente- si, salúdame a tu hermano

Mokuba: -con ojos vidriosos- bien, duke este lo siento de verdad pero tienen que ser a si

Duke: sabes mokuba me canse de que estés ocultando lo que somos –decía furioso-

Mokuba: bien entones quieres que le diga a todos lo que somos no tengo ningún problema, solo quise ocultarlo porque tu eres alguien importante y eso te perjudicaría pero si incites. ¡SETO, SETO DONDE ESTAS TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE!- grito mokuba ç

Duke: ¿Qué crees que haces?

Mokuba: le contare a mi hermano luego a los chicos y si quieres a la prensa pero si eso te hace feliz tiro el apellido kaiba al piso no me importa ¡SETO!-volvió a gritar mokuba y corre asta el despacho, duke siguiéndolo

Seto: que quieres mokuba

Mokuba: tengo algo que decirte

Duke: hola seto es que mokuba y yo esta vamos jugando duelos y

Mokuba: no es eso es que

Duke: mokuba perdió y aviamos apostado y se supone

Que es de honor cumplir sus promesas

Seto: que apuesta-dijo arqueando una sea

Mokuba: escucha seto yo s...

Duke: que mokuba tendrá que llevar a todos mis amigos de vacaciones con ustedes

Seto: Ridículo...-Se da media vuelta- No me extraña que el pierda

Duke: pero ningún kaiba retrocedería su palabra-dijo maliciosamente y echándole una mirada amenázate a mokuba-

Mokuba: -intimidado- si..er..to- mas por duke que por su hermano

Seto: Yo no he dicho nada... ni siquiera he aceptado su propuesto

Duke: pero tu hermano si aposto y perdió

Seto: ¿Y? eso me incumbe a mi el es el que perdió el asume sus consecuencias...-mirando por la ventana-

Mokuba: a demás yugi esta encantado de ir para que puedan combatir es una gran oportunidad para quitarle el titulo de campeón

Seto: ¿QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE? Tu afrontas tus problemas tu los resuelves si perdiste tu tomas tus decisiones

Mokuba: bueno entonces nos iremos a la casa de campo que me pertenece y yo corre todos los gastos y no necesito que vengas además sabemos que yugi habla de darle el titulo a joei a si que bueno no te necesitamos

Seto: ...Tú no me das órdenes...-Mirada fulminante e intimidante-

Mokuba: tú no quieres ir entonces quédate

Seto: ...No tengo nada que hacer en estos días así que puedo ir que acaso quieres estar solo con duke?

Mokuba: no te dije que íbamos a ir el grupo - mirándolo con cara (¬¬)-

Seto: No me consta te excita hacer cosas a mis espaldas lo se-riendo sale del cuarto-


	2. arreglos, cena y postres

El día siguiente no hubo clases a si que mokuba no pudo hablar con yugi, pero el viernes por la mañana después de los exámenes se dirigió al pasillo de los del ultimo curso, procuro que duke no le viera, entrando a un salón solitario encontró a yugi, solo sin sus amigos ni nadie

Entro y se le acerco a un niño de cabellos tricolor y baja estatura

Mokuba: -Con rostro de zombie- Reprobé! -cayendo por un agujero negro-

Yugi: tranquilo te recuperaras en los dos últimos lapsos, por cierto hola y duke esta en el otro salón - dijo con una sonrisa amable

Mokuba: -Sonriendo nerviosamente- Je...je gracias por la ayuda pero es imposible ya e estudiado mucho siento que explotaré -fondo de texto tragedia-

Yugi: tranquilo si quieres te ayudo ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Mokuba: Me podrías ayudar a estudiar?

Yugi: claro

Mokuba: -suspiro reconfortado- Gracias yugi no se que haría sin ti

Yugi: podríamos estudiar en vacaciones a joei no le ha ido muy bien y menos a tristan a si que ¿que te párese si te nos unes?

Mokuba: Seria una gran oportunidad -Gran sonrisa- Por cierto Yugi...-Rugiéndole el estomago-

Yugi: si dime

Mokuba: en realidad sucede algo, necesito hablar con alguien y bueno tú eres el único que sabe lo que duke y yo tenemos

Yugi: -sonriéndole cariñosamente- Bueno si me lo deseas decir esta bien

mokuba: bueno -sentándose en una silla- ayer después de que salimos de la escuela duke y yo fuimos a la casa y hicimos eso...-sonrojado- el problema es que llego mi hermano y nos interrumpió y bueno duke se enojo y me dijo que me fuera con el a su casa de campo -hablaba sin pausa a si que tubo que respirar- pero no puedo a si que le dije que fuera a la mía pero para que mi hermano se convenciera tuve que decirle que irían ustedes también ósea mis amigos, Profa. Tus amigos y tu podrían venir con nosotros, les pagare todo y se divertirán y podrán estudiar ¿si?-en tono de suplica casi se arrodilla si yugi no le hubiera detenido-

Yugi: ...-Sorprendido- Claro, claro...No me hables así me haces sentir un poco mal Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte

Mokuba: sabia que podía contar con tigo bueno me tengo que ir

Yugi: OK, No te preocupes

Con esto mokuba salio del salón y al rato entraron tea, joei y tristan

yugi: tengo que decirles algo- el chico que sabia que tenia que inventarse una para que sus amigos no se enteraran era la única cosa que yugi nuca les contó -

Duke: yugi podemos hablar- apareciendo en la puerta

Ambos salieron del salón y fueron a uno de Lao baños que estaba solo después de verificar que nadie los escuchaba duke se volvió hacía yugi

Yugi: Dime...De que querías hablar?

Duke: no se si mokuba hablaría con tigo y no se que te contó-decía mirando a yugi seriamente- pero si nos vas a ayudar invéntate una ya eres multitud, no quiero que nadie se entere entiendes ni tus amigos ni seto- dio en forma de amenaza

Yugi: Yo lo se no hace falta que me lo digas ya había arreglado todo

Duke: - parecía estresado y malhumorado como si algo le molestara…Bueno entones adiós

Yugi: ...Adiós

Yugi regreso a su salón y encontró a sus amigos duke y joei jugaban duelos y tea lo miraba con sospechas

Yugi: ...Chicos tenemos que hablar

Tea: si dinos yugi

Joey: dime yugi

Yugi: ...Estudiaremos en la casa de mokuba y luego iremos al paseo de campo

Tea: no se yugi ¿que piensa seto de esto?- decía insegura-

Joei: a casa del pequeño kaiba -.- si tu vas te acompaño yugi

Yugi: no eh hablado con el

Tea: pero ¿que casa de campo?

Tristan: Bueno lo primero es convencer a seto

Joei: No creo que sea tan facial a que se diga

Tea: bueno no te dejare ir solo verdad chicos?

Yugi: gracias tea, joei, Tristán –dijo hostilmente, algo raro en el

Yugi y los chicos conversaban tranquilamente mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, joei y Tristán se fueron por la calle contraria a ver a sus queridas novias, tea y yugi se fueron por la otra hacia tiempo ya que estos dos amigos no hablaban en privado, la relación tea atem había mejorado mucho y la mayor parte estaba con el, llevaban unos 9 meses saliendo y solo habían discutido una ves, yugi extrañaba mucho a su amiga pero estaba feliz por ella

Yugi: ...-Mirada pensativa- Que mas puedo hacer

Tea: ¿hacer de que?- dijo la chica curiosamente

Yugi: Nada...No es nada -Sonriendo-

Tea: sabes no estoy convencida de esto yugi... te pienso acompañar... pero la verdad es que será mejor que atem valla con nosotros-dijo la chica cortadamente- por seguridad

Yugi: Si eso deseas -Sonriendo- Hablare con ellos

Tea: de todas maneras si no te molesta voy a tu casa es que necesito hablar con ya... Atem-dijo la chica seria algo pasaba pero yugi no sabia –

Yugi: -Extrañado- OK...

Al llegar a la casa yugi fue a hablar con atem su "hermano" y dejo a tea en la sala y aun que ofreció agua y tea negó con la cabeza no le quedo mas remedio que buscar a su hermano. Yugi entro al cuarto de atem y lo encontró leyendo un libro de titulo extraño para el al verlo atem se puso rojo y metió el libro debajo de la cama y se voltio hacia su hermano menor, lo único que yugi pudo distinguir eran las palabras Камасутра (adivinen que dice) su hermano abia aprendido muy rapidamente el idioma serbio

Yugi: Atem? que leías?

Atem: este nada un libro en serbio... jejeje... que paso- dijo el hombre como si hubiera matado alguien

Yugi: ¿nos puedes acompañar de campo?

Atem: ¿a donde? y claro que voy no dejo a mi "hermano" solo -dijo- pero debo decir que será fantástico tener mas tiempo a tea Serra de mi- pensó con malicia-

Yugi: Vamos a un paseo de campo

Atem: lo preguntare una vez mas ¿a donde?

Yugi:...Bueno entonce no te importara que me valla a una linda montaña con Tea no?

Atem: oye... note estoy diciendo que... olvídalo nos vamos

¿Cuándo?

Yugi: ...Mañana

Luego tea subió y hablo con atem, mientras yugi preparaba sus cosas para ir a la casa de los kaiba. Joei le contó a may y Tristán a serenity las dos aceptaron y empezaron a prepararse, mas tarde yugi llamo a bakura y a ryo y a ishizu, ryo y bakura aceptaron pero ishizu dijo que no podía ir porque tendría que cuidar a Malik que estaba enfermo.

Todos se reunieron en la casa de los kaiba, yugi suspiro, tea se agarro al brazo de atem el simplemente frunció el entrecejo y tocaron el timbre. Los hicieron pasar a las habitaciones que mokuba había preparado, les esperaba una larga cena nada más y nada menso que con seto kaiba

Todos bajaron al gran comedor de los kaiba. Ay ya estaba mokuba esperándolos con una gran sonrisa, al llegar duke, este solo bajo la cabeza tímidamente cuando se atrevió a mirar duke lo miraba con una disimulada sonrisa. Mokuba los izo pasar al comedor.

En la sala había un comedor rectangular en silla de una de las esquinas estaba sentado seto, Mokuba les indico su asiento a cada uno, del lado derecho de seto estaba duke seguido de atem, tea, may, serenity del lado izquierdo estaba yugi, joei, Tristán, bakura y ryo y en la silla que estaba del otro extremo de la mesa Mokuba.

La cena se sirvió al momento que Mokuba se sentó, seto parecía sereno y hubiera seguido así asta que joei abrió su bocota.

Joei: oye kaiba, pensé que tu novia vendría a es verdad el gran seto kaiba no piensa en esas cosas. Te vas a quedar virgen

Lo que siguió a delante fue: Tristán río a carcajada con joei, duke y atem rieron con disimulo, serenity y may reprendieron a joei y Tristán y se disculparon con seto, Mokuba palideció, ryo miraba maliciosamente a seto, bakura parecía apenado por la conducta de su amigo y yugi sintió una pulsada de dolor en el estomago y tea pudo notar esto, cuando el se dio cuenta de la mirada de la joven sonrío.

Seto: no, mi querido amigo ella siempre esta con migo y es el ser a quien mas amo, claro después de mi hermano- dijo el limpiando se la boca, todos se callaron en sorpresa y yugi a hora estaba mas pálido que Mokuba que ya Avia recuperado su color- pero esta ves no, ella no me puede a acompañar a este viajecito pero estaré comunicad con ella todo el tiempo no puedo dejar a mi novia sola es alguien muy especial para mi, me a dado todo y yo no debo defraudarla

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, las chicas y bakura por un "que romántico" los chicos menso Mokuba y yugi "excite una mujer que quiera a ese idiota", Mokuba solo río disimulando con una tos y yugi tenia la mente en blanco

Seto: hay no me miren con esas caras de bobos tu menos perro

Joei: ¡no me llames perro! –dijo con furia joei

Seto: aja, y que vas hacer para impedírmelo –dijo burlonamente

Joei: tengamos un duelo –dijo firmemente

Seto: ja, a ti de verdad te gusta perder- suspiro

Joei: mira kaiba, tú simplemente te vas a quedar solo

Seto: tengo a mi hermano y a mi amada-dijo remarcando amada –no necesito a nadie más

Joei: si pero algún día seto, Mokuba se va alejar de ti y tal ves tu amada te deje

Mokuba: vasta joei yo… nuca dejare a mi hermano-dijo Mokuba

Duke: se que es tu hermano Mokuba pero… los niños crecen, a eso se refiere joei a que tu también e el futuro amaras a alguien –dijo duke de una manera sabia y Mokuba enmedio perfectamente su indirecta

Seto: ella no me dejara –fue lo que dijo set con seguridad

Joei: talvez no te deje pero… Talvez alguien te la quite alguien mejor que tu- al decir esto ardió Troya los ojos de seto demostraron odio, todos se quedaron petrificados nuca vieron esa mirada de odio y ¿inseguridad? Que poseía en ese momento seto.

Seto: no…no… y no… ella es mía… mía y nadie me la va quitar, me entiendes perro-dijo descargo su ira

Joei: ¡no me llames perro!

Seto: eso es lo que eres- ambos se levantaron de la mesa seto tiro su servilleta

Joei: el perro pareces tu, que no aceptas la verdad o una broma, que no puedes hablar de tu amada sin sentirla tulla eres un hombre posesivo y ella se va cansar de ti

Seto: tú no sabes como es ella

Joei: como es

Seto: ella me es fiel a mí y no dejare que me la quiten

Joei: pues si a si eres con ella, ja veremos tal ves sea mi pequeño amigo yugi quien te la quite

Yugi: vasta amigo

Joei; quítasela yugi tu eres mejor que el

Yugi: ¡a mi no me gusta…! La novia de kaiba –dijo yugi indeciso pero tea juraría que iba a decir otra cosa

May: basta joei, fue suficiente-dijo may sujetando a joei a sentarse

Joei: pero…pero

Serenity: vasta hermano… duke Tristán por favor no se rían, no creo que les haga mucha gracia a ninguno de ustedes… a ti también ryo, que les quiten o insinúen que la persona que mas quieren se ira de su lado o se la quitaran

Con estas palabras los 4 chicos mencionados se callaron y no solo ellos todos en la sala reflexionaron sobre lo que había dicho serenity.

Bakura: en verdad kaiba, la amas mucho-dijo el chico dando una de esas sonrisas lindas y dulces (shizuko: lo siento pero bakura es lindo)- se nota, que no la quieres perder y espero que nuca la pierdas – con estas palabras ryo echo una carcajada y todos lo miraron en forma de reprobación

Ryo: o perdón, en verdad espero que seto no pierda su novia… pero me da mucha risa ver a bakura hablando a si, no es lo mismo

Bakura: el echo de que estuvieras entrando en mi cuerpo cuantas beses te déla gana en un pasado… no significa que me aya vuelto como tu - dijo el chico de forma sensata

Ryo: perdón pues- se disculpo burlonamente

Seto: no otra vez- se lamento

Atem: golpe bajo – murmuro

Tea: atem…-susurro la chica al joven

Atem: ¿Qué?- se escuso

Tea: -en voz alta- tu tamben estuviste en el cuerpo de yugi

Atem: pero el si aprendió algo de mi

Ryo: insinúas que yo no le enseñe nada a bakura

Bakura: ni bueno ni malo – completo la frase

Atem: lo que se sabe mi querido amigo no s pregunta

Seto: me voy a dormir- se retira de la mesa- chao perdedores

May: enamorado y todo ese mal genio no se lo quita nadie

Mokuba: bueno chicos a dormir… hay que madrugar

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones (estamos hablando de una mansión cada uno tenia su cuarto), bakura se quito la ropa y quedo en ropa interior, se metió a la cama no sin antes reír disimuladamente por lo que Avia pasado esa tarde

_Bakura: en verdad kaiba, la amas mucho-dijo el chico dando una de esas sonrisas lindas y dulces, se nota, que no la quieres perder y espero que nuca la pierdas – con estas palabras ryo echo una carcajada y todos lo miraron en forma de reprobación _

_Ryo: o perdón, en verdad espero que seto no pierda su novia… pero me da mucha risa ver a bakura hablando a si, no es lo mismo _

_Bakura: el hecho de que estuvieras entrando en mi cuerpo cuantas beses te déla gana en un pasado… no significa que me aya vuelto como tú - dijo el chico de forma sensata_

_Ryo: perdón pues- se disculpo burlonamente _

_Seto: no otra vez- se lamento _

_Atem: golpe bajo – murmuro _

_Tea: atem…-susurro la chica al joven_

_Atem: ¿Qué?- se escuso _

_Tea: -en voz alta- tu tamben estuviste en el cuerpo de yugi_

_Atem: pero el si aprendió algo de mi_

_Ryo: insinúas que yo no le enseñe nada a bakura_

_Bakura: ni bueno ni malo – completo la frase_

Ryo: de que te Ries mi Hilari (luz)-ryo se acerco a la cama de una manera sensual – ¿me puedes contar?

Bakura: 1. no me llames Hilari yo ya no lo soy ryo

Ryo: tú siempre serás mi Hilari, después de todo el daño que te hice me regresaste a la vida aunque no tenias ni debías

Bakura: me prometiste que no arias nada malo

Ryo: dime si te eh defraudado

Bakura: claro que no- dujo dulcemente, a hora los dos estaban acostados en la cama, ryo de medio lado mirando a bakura – a hora podes salir de mi cama

Ryo: 2 cosas más

Bakura: OK

Ryo: aya bajo dijiste que no te Abia enseñado nada mientras estuve en tu cuerpo

Bakura: cada ves que estabas en mi cuerpo no me prestabas atención yo era inconciente de lo que hacia diferencia de yugi- eso le partió el corazón a ryo- mi yami, no me enseñaste nada… pero yo aprendí algo

Ryo: que lindo suena cuando me llamas yami (oscuridad), ¿y que fue lo que aprendiste?

Bakura: 1.a dormir se mi desnudo y fuerte y no rendirme- esto le ilumino los ojos a ryo- claro que de una manera incorrecta suponiendo que lo que querías era venganza

Ryo: 1. te ves sexy sin ropa- bakura se puso rojo- y 2. Pues eso quedo en e pasado al igual que atem vine para protegerte y empezar desde 0,

Bakura: bueno ya te puedes ir- dijo el joven apenado y tapándose con la cobija un poco mas (el ya estaba arropado al ryo decirle a bakura 1. Te ves sexy sin ropa, se quiso volver oruga porque se empezó a envolver en la cobija)

Ryo: se te olvida que eran 3- dijo mientras señalaba tres de sus dedos – me falta una

Bakura: Haber que quieres

Ryo: mi "postre"- diciendo esto se monto en bakura y le sujeto las manos-

Bakura: ryo…- sorprendido-

Ryo: como en los viejos tiempos

Bakura:(-esta es su cara-o.o) no se de que me hablas

Ryo: vamos bakura, entube en tu cuerpo muchas beses Laia tus pensamientos y veía tus sueños, sueños muy calientes que tenias con migo hoy te voy a cumplir tus deseos y los míos

Bakura: -rojísimo-este…

Ryo: no digas nada… solo déjate llevar

Ryo besaba el cuello de bakura este soltaba pequeños gemidos, como si el diablo lo hubiera poseído bakura le quito la camisa a ryo con una destreza, ryo río y luego saco 2 cuerditas y un pañuelo (no me pregunten de donde) amarro las manos de bakura a cada extremo de la cama y luego el tapo la boca… bakura no parecía ni disgustado ni sorprendido y menso asustado lo que parecía era excitado.

Muy pronto la temperatura subió y ya ninguno tenia ropa, ryo que su delicadeza era la de una piedra, no espero ni un minuto mas.

Empezó a penetrar a bakura con un dedo asiendo un movimiento lento luego metió otro dedo y el movimiento fue mas rápido, se podían escuchar gemidos sordos de partes de bakura (gemía pero como tenia la boca tapada), finalmente ryo saco sus dedos y lento y fuerte metió su pene dentro de bakura, bakura arqueo la espalda y intento desatarse en vano, ryo le beso el cuello y empezó un movimiento lento y suave que poco a poco se volvía mas fuerte y rápido, ryo tomo el miembro de bakura y lo empezó a masturbar, se podían escuchar pequeños jadeos y gemidos sordos

Al final ryo se vino dentro de bakura y rápidamente salio de el, y bajo su boca a el miembro de su compañero, de hay lo empezó a chupar asta que bakura se izo en su boca.

Ryo desato a bakura y lo abrazo en una forma posesiva

Ryo: me gusto el postre-dijo maliciosamente pasando su lengua por sus labios

Bakura: OH vamos no hagas eso-dijo en forma juguetona- es asqueroso

Ryo: arqueando una ceja- a si y dime ¿aprendiste algo hoy?

Bakura: si- pensó y luego dijo- que eres un pervertido

Ryo: me rindo… pero eres mío eso es ago

Bakura: a hora si vete

Ryo: en verdad-dijo serio

Bakura-claro que no, mañana nos inventamos una para explicar que haces en mi cuarto

Ryo: que no tienen algo mejor que hacer

Bakura: no lo se

A si amos se quedaron dormidos, en el pasillo una figura se distinguía entre la oscuridad, su cara de asombro y palidez se veía extremadamente fantasmal llevaba mucho tiempo ha tanto para escuchar todo lo que bakura y ryo habían echo, se llevo la mano ala boca par oprimir un grito

…: lo sabia-dijo entre susurros y fue a su habitación


	3. muerte y regreso

Todos se encontraban en una casa rodante, yugi, seto, atem y duke hablando de negocios, may y serenity viendo revistas de moda, joei y Tristán paliándose, Mokuba y bakura, jugado duelos de cartas y en una mesa estaban ryo y tea

Ryo: y bien

Tea: lo se todo

Ryo: ¿todo?

Tea: eres gay

Ryo: y tu una zorra

Tea: como te atreves si le digo a todo el mundo

Ryo: y s yo enseño esto

Saco su celular

DENTRO DEL VIDEO

Era un claro oscuro uno de los cuartos de la mansión kaiba, estaba alumbrado por la luna y se veían dos figuras en movimiento

Tea: oye atem…sabes estoy aburrida

Atem: bueno estuve leyendo un libro para entretenerte un rato

Tea: ah ¿si?,- dijo melosamente y subiendo a la cama como una gata asta sentarse en las piernas de atem (shizuko: que envidia le tengo)

Atem: lo descubrirás muy pronto

Tea: cuando?

Atem: a hora… Procura no gritar si –le pico un ojo

Atem rápidamente se desasió de la ropa de tea y de la sulla, después de una larga y a calorada sección de besos

Tea: a atem…. Sigue… sigue

Atem: niña mala

FUERA DEL VIDEO

Toma el celular y lo guarda

Tea. Donde conseguiste eso

Ryo: veras anoche estaba paseando y los vi. a hora ¿Por qué no le decimos para ver la película tea y atem haciendo de las suyas… eres una pervertida

Tea: vamos… no lo arias

Ryo:-rodando los ojos- que inocente…cuando te conviene

Tea: vale tu no dices nada y yo no digo nada

Ryo: por a hora me conformo con eso

Tea: como que te… a hola may ¿pasa algo?

May: si –dijo mirando de una manera seria y sospechosa- vamos haber… vestidos ¿quieres venir?

Tea: claro – dijo y se fue con may

Ryo:-pensando- pequeña tea tengo planes para ti-maliciosamente-

En el otro lado de la casa rodante

Seto: ¿entiendes lo que quiero que hagas?

Atem: yo si

Yugi: yo también

Seto: bien después hablaremos del salario

Seto tomo su celular y llamo a alguien

Seto: hola… todo bien… si eso espero bueno mantéeme al tanto si me necesitas… claro solo llámame y iré aunque me cueste la vida

-seto cuelga su celular-

Atem: ¿tu amada?

Seto:…si

Yugi: bueno me voy a ver que hace mokuba y bakura

Yugi se retira inmediatamente del lugar y va asa donde están bakura y mokuba, atem mira extrañado a su hermano

Atem: cuéntame de ella- dijo seto

Vuelve a sonar el celular de seto, con fastidio lo contesta

Seto: hola… ¿Quién habla?... ¿quien te dio mi numero?... esta bien –cuelga de mala gana

Atem: ¿te encuentras bien?

Seto: no importa… ¿en que íbamos?

Atem: ¿Qué me contaras de ella primo de tu amada?

Seto: primo…¬¬*…-murmurando- bueno, ella es… linda y delicada pero a la ves muy fuerte es mi compañera

Atem: sabes… eres malo describiendo mujeres ¿por lo menos me puedes decir su nombre? eso de llamarla tu amada enferma

Seto: kirazaki chidori -dijo con una risa autentica al nombrarla-

Atem: chidori, lindo nombre

Seto: si-aguantando la risa

Atem: estas enamorado

Seto:-suelta una carcajada- si a todos nos llega la hora no

Desde que atem Avia vuelto a la vida con otro cuerpo llamaba a seto primo este de mala gana lo acepto, pero seto había cambiado su forma de tratara atem y eso al principio parecía un complot de seto pero si recordáramos esos momentos

**1 año atrás **

_Todos lloraban desconsoladamente, no se podían creer lo que había pasado de camino a ciudad domino el abuelo de yugi había sufrido un infarto, y muerto, estaban en el entierro, todos tenían unas caras de arrepentimiento, ishizu meditaba lo sucedido y mas que nada extrañaba su collar del milenio, seto llego al entierro con Mokuba y no dijo nada solo se acerco a ishizu _

_Seto: podemos hablar _

_Ishizu: claro_

_Se apartan del lugar donde nadie los escuche_

_Seto: hay alguna manera de que vuelva atem a esta tierra_

_Ishizu: mmm… porque razón_

_Seto: a hora yugi no puede cuidarse solo necesita de su ayuda Ishizu por favor tráelo de vuelta _

_Ishizu: solo hay una manera, regresarle a cada uno su articulo del milenio déjame pensar, yo me quedo con el collar, atem el rompecabezas, bakura la sortija, el ojo para pegasus, tu te quedas con el cetro del milenio, yugi con la llave y quien se queda con la balanza _

_Seto: porque…_

_Ishizu: o te quedas con el maldito cetro o atem no regresa ¡me entendiste!_

_Seto: si… quien se queda con la balanza?- diciendo con fastidio_

_Ishizu: mmm… Mokuba _

_Seto: por dios es un niño_

_Ishizu: entonces…_

_Seto: OK, OK, eso es todo_

_Ishizu: si en el momento en el que los 7 artículos del milenio sean devueltos a este mundo, podremos juntos reclamar el alma del faraón _

_Seto: este…_

_Ishizu: yo me encargo de eso seto _

_Regresaron a donde todos se encontraban, seto se aserco a yugi_

_Seto: lo siento mucho _

_Yugi: gracias kaiba_

_Seto: puedes llamarme seto yugi _

_Yugi: gracias…seto_

_Seto: te sientes solo?_

_Yugi: un poco _

_Seto: quieres ver a atem_

_Yugi: si… el era mi mejor amigo_

_Seto: atem volverá _

_Yugi: que?_

_Seto: necesitas de el lo traeremos a este mundo de nuevo _

_Yugi: seto… te lo agradezco pero_

_Seto: nada de peros eres muy niño a un necesitas que alguien te cuide _

_Yugi: gracias_

_Después de velorio todos estuvieron muy tristes camino a la isla donde se encontraban enterrados los artículos de milenio, todos accedieron hacerse responsables de sus artículos incluyendo Mokuba, bakura y pegasus._

_Llegaron a la isla a eso de las 3 de la mañana tea esta intranquila, el equipo de kaiba Corp. Trabajaban duro para recuperar los artefactos enterrados._

_24 horas después_

_Ishizu: por fin _

_Seto: ya era hora _

_Ishizu: todos alinéense, recuerden como lo practicamos_

_Los 6 hicieron un círculo, cada uno con su artículo de milenio_

_Yugi: por la llave de milenio que esta en mi poder abre la puerta entre este mundo y el de el_

_Mokuba: por la balanza del milenio que esta en mi poder que no se dañe el equilibrio entre este mundo y el de el _

_Ishizu: por el collar del milenio que esta en mi poder que el espíritu del pasado retorne a este presente y siga con nosotros en el futuro _

_Pegaus: por el ojo del milenio que se encuentra en mí poder déjalo ver todos los obstáculos para que regrese a este mundo con bien _

_Bakura: por la sortija del milenio que se encuentra en mi poder guía a este espíritu de vuelta a este mundo _

_Seto: por el cetro del milenio que se encuentra en mi poder te ordeno que vuelvas en cuerpo, alma y corazón _

_Los 6: por Los artículos del milenio te pedimos faraón que te manifiestes en este mundo en cuerpo alma y mente, retorna reclama tu rompecabezas del milenio que aquí están tus fieles súbitos que te acompañaremos en el bien y en mal _

_Los 6 artículos apuntaron al rompecabezas una luz blanca y segadora, salio de cada uno de ellos y se dirigió al artículo en cuestión, todo el cuarto se ilumino y luego la luz segadora fue cediendo, cuando la luz desapareció y pudieron abrir los ojos encontraron una figura en medio de los 6._

_¿?: Valla, e vuelto muy pronto Ishizu gracias o mejor dicho Isis por decirme que tendría que volver _

_Ishizu: a si que mi yo del pasado lo ha visto _

_¿?: si, gracias a todos por sus molestias ¿yugi?_

_Yugi: si… atem _

_Atem: ven acá- le extendió los brazos a yugi y lo abrazo –tranquilo yo estoy aquí no te dejare_

_Yugi: me sentía tan solo atem- entre sollozos _

_Atem: que dices, los tienes a todos ellos incluso a mi primo seto _

_Seto: ¬¬*… primo _

_Atem: vamos seto… dame un abrazo –dijo y le abrió los brazos como le había echo a yugi- vale… es un chiste-volvió abrasar a yugi _

_Yugi: tienes razón... pero te extrañe _

_Tea: atem… te extrañe tanto- llorando descontroladamente se lanza encima de atem – te amo… te amo…-dijo y le dio un beso todos quedaron en un trauma por unos minutos_

_Joei: todos te extrañamos _

_Seto: me largo_

_Ishizu: espera seto el papeleo _

_Atem: ¿pape…que?_

_Ishizu: antes estabas en el cuerpo de yugi y no había problemas, eras yugi muto, pero a hora… tienes un cuerpo distinto eres ilegal _

_Seto: tu nombre será atem muto el hermano mayor de yugi y dueño de su custodia _

_Atem: gracias primo_

_Seto: sabes nuca dije esto por delicadeza pero… muerte _

_Atem: yo también te quiero primito- enfatizo primito_

_Bakura mira su sortija de milenio_

_Bakura:-pensando- te extraño tanto_

_Reino de las sombras _

_Ryo: me extrañas déjame volver _

_Bakura: eres malo_

_Ryo: te prometo que no are nada malo _

_Bakura: júramelo _

_Ryo: te lo juro_

_Fuera del reino de las sombras_

_Bakura:- alza su sortija del milenio- te invoco espíritu errante te libero de tus cadenas vuelve a este mundo en cuerpo, alma y mente, juramento inquebrantable as que vuelva le doy la miad de mi vida… trae de vuelta a mi otro yo –todos miaron a bakura y luego entendieron_

_- nooooooooooooooooo!- algunas personas gritaron _

_Bakura paresia partirse en dos y el otro era nada mas y nada menso que yami bakura _

_Seto: o mierda_

_¿?: Gracias bakura_

_Bakura: de nada _

_Joei: que hiciste bakura- tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a bakura_

_¿?: No te le acerques-se interpone_

_Seto: a este también hay que darle papeleo _

_Ishizu: bakura que te párese si hacemos algo a partir de a hora te llamas ryo bakura y el yami ryo, ves tu apellido es su nombre _

_Yugi: le encuentras unas soluciones Ishizu_

_Todos: reacuerdo con tigo yugi_

_Ishizu: seto ya sabes que hacer_

_Seto: mas trabajo para mis empelados _

**1 año después, carretea rumbo a la zona de campo de la ciudad domino, casa rodante de la compañía de seto kaiba **

Seto: que fastidio- seto nuca lo admitió pero con ellos se sentía bien puesto que, nuca tuvo amigos y ellos eran amigables y pensó que tal vez Mokuba crecería en un mundo diferente aparir de ahora

X: llegamos señor kaiba –anuncio un empedado

Seto: gracias

Bajaron del carro y encontraron no una casa si no una pequeña mansión (mansión para los demás, cas apara los kaiba) era de 3 pisos, paredes blancas y ligas marrones. Era grande y hermosa y pasarían 3 meses en ella


	4. luz de luna ojos azules

Entraron a la "casa", era elegante y parecía tranquila y solitaria, todos entraron sus cuartos y empezaron desempacar, a pesar que todos tenían baño, yugi decidió por sugerencia de Mokuba ir al baño de burbujas porque según el lo veía deprimido

Yugi fue como le había prometido a Mokuba a el baño de burbujas, se quito la ropa y se metió en la bañera ya lista, era relajante y placentero, cerro sus ojos y medio dormido recordó que estaba en el baño y abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Delante de yugi había una figura alta, que entraba en el agua poco a poco, abrió los ojos de par en par

Yugi: seto que haces aquí

Seto: me baño al igual que tu

Yugi: lo siento- intento salir pero seto le sujeta la mano -

Seto: - suspira- quédate

Yugi: -se vuelve a meter en la bañera (bañera donde caben unas 6 personas) –mmm...-sonrojado

Seto: el agua…relaja… verdad

Yugi: si…

Seto: quien te gusta?

Yugi:-sonrojado- t…u…

Seto:…

Yugi: yo se que tienes novia y que no te fijarías en un hombre… no importa – salio de la tina a hora si a salir del cuarto de baño pero unos brazos lo detuvieron

Seto: yo también

Seto voltio a yugi en un rápido y ágil movimiento y se acerco a sus labios dulcemente, un beso dulce ambos desnudos y separados físicamente. Seto pego el cuerpo de yugi al suyo, yugi puso sentir su masculinidad (saben a que me refiero) en su abdomen.

Yugi: seto…

Seto: volvamos al agua si- dijo de una forma picadamente fría –

Yugi:…-sin musitar palabras estaba en un estado de trance asimilando si era un sueño o no

Entraron a la bañera, seto aprisiono el cuerpo de yugi de una manera posesiva ambos con medio cuerpo en el agua empezaron un frenesí de besos apasionados y de manera extraña, yugi podía sentir la fiereza de los labios de seto y seto sentir dulzura departe de yugi, era un beso fieramente dulce por a si llamarlo.

Seto de manera posesiva tomo a yugi y lo puso debajo de el lo precosto contra una de las paredes de la bañera (donde había un escalón), acaricio su miembro en un roce comentario y yugi salio disparado al otro lado de la bañera (era como un jacuzzi)

Yugi: seto…-sonrojado

Seto: eres virgen?

Yugi:-aun mas sonrojado –s…i…y…t

Seto: no es lo mismo

Yugi: que?

Seto: tu mente es muy inocente para entender eso mi niño-dijo de una manera dulcemente maliciosa

Yugi y seto se besaron por un buen rato y seto tenia una idea en la cabeza pero su niño aceptaría

…: oye Yugi no as visto a mi her…-entro mokuba despreocupadamente cuando vio la ecena entre su amigo y su hermano- disculpen yo…no…-sale con una cara muy roja-

Seto: espera… mokuba- seto sale corriendo detrás de su hermano

Yugi:…- rijo como un tomate-seto…mokuba… ¿no era un sueño?

Yugi se fue a su cuarto, no quería ver a nadie y pensar en lo sucedido pero no hay se encontraba su hermano y su cuñada, insistieron en que bajase a comer algo puesto que fue idea de el venir en primer lugar bajaron a la mesa y todos estaban incluyendo a seto y mokuba, mokuba hablaba animadamente con bakura y al Yugi llegar le dedico una sonrisa dulce y animada esto el dio muchos ánimos pero a hora faltaba ver a seto.

Se sentó a su lado si levantar cabeza del piso ni de su comida, pronto se armo uno de los tantos pleitos de Joe y Tristán, cuando Yugi se atrevió a mira, seto estaba serio pero por unos segundo sus ojos se cruzaron y el pudo ve runa sonrisa en los labios de seto

Yugi comió rápido, se disculpo y subió a su alcoba, como niño que ansia a santa, el ansiaba los besos de kaiba… de seto el ser a quien amo a escondidas por mucho tiempo. Se metió a la cama rogando por el sueño.

Eran las 3:00 AM cuando Yugi desistió del sueño, estaba intranquilo, quería hablar con kaiba pero no se atrevía ni a salir de su cuarto…

Yugi: arh- dijo y se hizo un bulto en las sabanas cuando escucho abrir la puerta lentamente

…: Yugi estas dormido- dijo una voz seductora y fría, esto produjo un temblor leve en el cuerpo de Yugi- se que estas despierto

Yugi: vale seto- saliendo de la bola de sabanas

Seto: ¿quieres que me valla?-se voltio hacia la puerta

Yugi: ¡NO!... quédate… no podía dormir-dijo algo sonrojado-

Seto: ¿Por qué no?¿te arrepientes?¿estas confundido?

Yugi: Profa. seto una pregunta a la ves-dijo como un niño pequeño- no tengo sueño por lo que paso esta mañana… no por e echo de que Mocura los viera y no estoy confundido ya te lo he dicho me gustas y eso no lo va cambiar nadie-dijo de una manera conmovedora-

Seto: eres tan lindo- le dio un tierno beso

Yugi: kaiba-sonrojado-

Seto: mmm…-pícaramente- a si de rojo parases una cereza me provoca comerte

Yugi: no es graciosos sabes

Seto se monto encima de Yugi y empezó a besarlo dulcemente y luego el beso se hizo mas profundo y intenso.

Yugi: seto… detente ¡ya!- separándolo bruscamente

Seto: mmm… ¿y a hora que?-poniendo cara de póker-

Yugi: no me siento listo-bajando la mirada- a demás tu tienes novia

Seto-carcajeadote-no tengo

Yugi: si tienes

Seto: ah… hablas de kiraZaki chidori… eso es una farsa yugi kirazaki chidori es e nombre de la computadora inteligente de mi compañía

Yugi: enfermo te as enamorado de una computadora

Seto: no mal interpretes… yo se lo que soy pero no lo pienso admitir delante de nadie... por eso digo que ella es mi novia

Yugi: entonces lo de la otra ves…

Seto: teatro

Yugi: -mirando al cielo- que linda esta la luna

Seto: buenas noches…hablamos mañana-le da otro beso del cual solo fue testigo la luna y su luz leve que iluminaba el cuarto de Yugi seto salio de la habitación

Yugi caño en su cama y enseguida concilio el sueño tan deseado ase unas horas…mientras en una de la habitaciones, seto se acostó a dormir pensando en lo sucedido el si esta dudoso se dejo llevar en la mañana y en la noche no aguanto y al final desistió y fue a visitar a Yugi

Seto: ¿Qué es lo que siento por Yugi? ¿Deseo? ¿Amor?-seto pensaba se acostó y en poco segundos se quedo dormido

Seto dormía placidamente, algo se acerco a la cama donde este dormía, su figura era femenina con cabellos largos y lividamente trasparente, el aire se congelo rápidamente, tras la figura se podía ver y era escalofriante, la figura intento tocar a seto pero recibió una corriente eléctrica salio del cuarto algo frustrada, llevaba un vestido blanco y su figura fantasmal era de color blanco perla y la cara no se le veía puesto que estaba oculta bajo su pelo.

Por uno de los pasillos caminaba tea, tenia tanto frío que decidió ir a buscar algo calienta a la cocina, cuando de repente frente a ella había una extraña figura, lívida, con sus cabellos blancos cubriéndole la cara y el aire frío y tenebroso se arremolinaba su alrededor la figura fantasmal miro a tea y mostró unos ojos azules claro entre los cabellos-

-donde estas…-dijo la figura con una vos mortífera

Tea:ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-se hoyo el grito de tea quien caño desmayada del susto la figura se desvaneció como niebla y todos llegaron adonde estaba tea

Atem: tea, tea, que te pasa…


	5. la llegada de ¡Rebeca!

Atem llevo a tea al cuarto, todos esperaban que tea despertara para que les digiera que haba pasado, tea se despertó algo confusa pensó por un momento y luego su cara se lleno de terror

Atem:¿tea..que te paso?

Tea: yo…vi…

Yugi:¿tea… que viste?

Tea: un fan…

seto: un fan?

Tea: tas…ma

Mokuba:¿viste un fan-tas-ma?

Tea asintió

May: tea a hora si que te nos fuiste

Tea: les digo que era una fantasma

Seto: absurdo

Atem: segura

Yugi: no abra sido…

Tea: no me jodas con lo de tu imaginación… esa mujer la e visto en otro sitio pero no se donde y no estaba viva podía ver através de ella y te juro esos ojos azules era tenebrosos además esta buscando algo

Después de una larga pelea todos fueron a dormir. Al día siguientes todos tenían un humor pésimo los únicos que parecían casi "normales eran Yugi con su características sonrisa y seto con su semblante serio.

Yugi: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tea: no me trates como loca

Yugi: OK – se aleja

Ryo: valla, valla susto el de anoche haber buuuuu te asustan los fantasmas- se burla-

Tea: muérete- lo amenaza-

Ryo: recerca tea que tu y yo tenemos un trato…

Tea: ya lo se- y se fue a su habitación le dijoa yugi que se sentia mal.

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE

**A partir de a hora empieza una esa hetani (si no te gustan estas escenas pasa asta donde dice finaliza escena hetani)**

En una de las habitaciones de la casa la mas lejana y apartada dos figuras

-te juro que estas me las pagas- decía una voz femenina

- sabes que yo si te voy a enseñar que es un hombre- decía la otra figura

La figura tomo a la chica y la empezó a besar apasionadamente la recostó contra una pared y empesga tocar sus senos de manera violenta la chica solo gemía, abrió las piernas mientras metía su mano en la falda y acariciaba por enzima de sus bragas el sexo de la joven.

-esto es lo que querías- dijo la joven con dificultad

-tu también lo que rías, el no lo ase como yo te lo ago el no deja que seas tu misma porque lo que tu eres es una perra de dos razas- dijo el hombre burlonamente mientras le quitaba la braga a su compañera

-cuida tu boca- dijo la mujer mientras le mordía "sutilmente" el hombro

-hay… que agresiva te me pones- dijo el hombre con una rocías y rompió la camisa de la joven,

El joven chupo uno de sus senos el otro lo tocaba y penetraba a la joven con 3 de sus dedos, la chica sujetaba el sexo del hombre y lo hacia como solo ella lo hacia… el calor fue subiendo, el joven agacho a la chica para que esta chupase su parte mas intima (Xd)

- lo ves... el no te deja que le hagas esto el no te toca con fuerza y lujuria con al que yo lo ago para el todo están romántico- dijo el hombre entre gruñidos

- el sabe tratar una dama – se detuvo la mujer para mirar al hombre

- tu no eres una dama- la toma por la cintura y la monta encima de el

El se encontraba acostado en la cama cuando penetro a la joven ella emitió un grito y luego empezó a gemir con los fuertes movimientos de su compañero, la penetración era fuerte y rápida, cambiaron de posición a hora era ella la que estaba acostada y el arriba, el acariciaba sus pechos y ella enterraba sus huyas en EL hombro, volvieron a cambiar de posición esta ves ella estaba volitada(4) , las penetraciones eran cada ves mas rápidas y placenteras APRA ambos seres ambos llegaron al "cielo".

**Aquí termina la escena **

Después de un rato de duro placer ambos seres se vestían como podían y salían de la habitación y se perdieron en la mansión

Un poco mas lejos y con mas luz se cuenta tea y atem

Atem: tea ¿estas despierta?

Tea: a si… es solo que me dolía la cabeza ¿pasa algo?

Atem: tea sabes que yo te creo pero no se que es lo que viste me puedes contar otra ves tengo la sensación que la conozco

En la sala

Seto: hola- le roba un beso en la boca-

Yugi: ¿Qué haces?

Seto: nada solo le doy un beso a mí "novia " – dijo burlonamente

Yugi: los demás están en la cocina

Seto: ¿y?

Yugi: y nos pueden ver… como lo de Mokuba… ¿por cierto hablaste con el?-

Seto: dice que esta bien… que no dirá nada… pero que no entiende como son nuestros gustos

Yugi: claro….-pensamiento de Yugi ( si claro como no si el fue el primero)

Seto: ¿pasa algo?

Yugi: no nada es que…

…: Yugi mi amor – dijo una voz chillona

Yugi: ella que hace aquí

Seto: mierda esa loca pervertida no- suplica seto

Yugi: ¿ que?

Seto: te busca de maceado

…: a qui estas- dijo la chica y no solo lo abrazo si no que lo beso en la boca

Yugi: rebeca… detente-suplico yugi y ve a seto con una cara de -.-

Rebeca: rebequita para ti mi vida, no tiende nada malo que TU NOVIA te bese

Seto: novia

Yugi: novia

Rebeca: si tu ¡NOVIA!


End file.
